Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-5(2t+2)-6(1-5t)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-5(}\gray{2t+2}{)} - 6(1-5t) $ $ {-10t-10} - 6(1-5t) $ Distribute the ${-6}$ into the parentheses: $ -10t-10 {-6(}\gray{1-5t}{)} $ $ -10t-10 {-6+30t} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-10t + 30t} {-10 - 6}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {20t} {-10 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {20t} {-16}$ The simplified expression is $20t-16$